Realidad o Fantasia
by Zuuddy
Summary: Este fic se trata de 2 niñas que viajan a Londres separandose de sus amigos... Despues de mucho tiempo regresan a Tokio y se encuentran que sus dos grandes amores no son los mismos. Sasusaku, Naruhina, ShikaTema, GaaraMatsu, Saiino,NejiTen, etc.
1. Chapter 1

_**REALIDAD O FANTASIA**_

**PRÓLOGO**

En el aeropuerto de Tokio se divisaban 2 figuras, pertenecian a 2 niñas de 5 años de edad, mientras se despedian de familiares y amigos.

Una niña de un extraño cabello color rosa y ojos jade se despedia de sus mejores amigos de sus familiares. La pelirrosa al dirigirse a sus 2 grandes amigos, sintio como si nunca los volveria a ver o como si los fuera a perder. Un niño de cabello rubio y ojos azules, lloraba al sabes que sus dos amigas se alejarian de el, en cambio un pelinegro de ojos negros, mostraba en su rostro enojo y tambien reflejaba tristeza...

Cerca de ellos se encontraba una niña de cabello negro y ojos perla, se encontraba muy triste al alejarse de sus amigos, de sus familiares y de la persona que amaba, al llegar a despedirse de sus familiares los abrazo fuertemente y les susurro algo al oido timidamente a sus dos familiares mas pequeños.

-Ultima llamada para el vuelo a Londres, Inglaterra- Se escuchaba en el aeropuerto.

-Sakura, vamos- Dijo un hombre de cabello café

- Hinata- Dijo un hombre de cabello cafe sugeto en una coleta y ojos- perla.

Ambas niñas corrieron junto a sus padres y los tomaron de las manos.

-¡ADIOS!- Dijeron ambas niñas al unisono para despues entrar al avion.


	2. Chapter 2

LONDRES:

-¡Vamos Sakura, se hace tarde!- Gritaba cierta peli-negra a purando a cierta peli-rosa.

-Ya voy-Grito la oji-jade bajando con un monton de maletas- Hina-chan me podrias ayudar esto pesa mucho.

-S-sakura-chan, ¿que tanto llevas aqui?- Pregunto la Hyuga.

-Ammm... mejor seria que no llevo- Dijo Sakura suliendo de la casa y subiendo las cosas al auto.

-Esta bien- Dijo Hinata, subiendo las cosas- Mis padres dijeron que me esperarian en casa, bien, vamonos.

Al llegar al aeropuerto subieron al avion rapidamente ya que avisaban la ultima a sus acientos y cada una iba pensando en algo diferente, Hinata pensaba en todo el tiempo que paso con Naruto y Kiba, recordaba todas la llamdas que tenia de Naruto, Kiba, Neji o Hanabi, con Sasuke hablaba muy pocas veces, recordo que aun usaba el collar con el simbolo Hyuga, Inuzuka, Haruno, Uzumaki y Uchija.

A diferencia de Hinata, Sakura tenia llamadas de Konan, Itachi y Kiba, y demasiadas de Sasuke y Naruto, en su mente, ella pensaba en como serian ahora sus 2 grandes amigos, Sakura a diferencia de Hinata, usaba una pulcera con el simbolo Haruno, Uchia, Hyuga, Uzumaki e Inuzuka, despues de un largo vuelo, por fin estaban en su casa, el lugar donde se encuentran sus grandes amigos y familiares. Al salir del avion, encontraron a Konan la prima de Sakura, esperando por ellas.

Salieron del aeropuerto y despues entraron a el auto y cada una observaba como cambio Tokio desde que se fueron.

**/EN OTRO LUGAR DE TOKIO/**

-Sasuke, levantate- Dijo un peli-negro de ojos negros y su cabello recogido en una coleta- Necesito que me ayudes a comprar el regalo de cumpleños de mamá y cosas para arreglar las casa.

-Dejame tranquilo, Itachi- Dijo el peli-azabache cubriendose totalmente con la cobija.

-Te he dicho que no, ahora largate- Dijo Sasuke aventandole una almohada en la cara.

-Entonces tendre que decirle a mamá que tu compiste su florero favorito y culpaste a Naruto.

-No lo harías- Dijo Sasuke, sentandose en la cama y amenazandolo con una mirada aterradora.

-Claro que si- Entonces Itachi salio corriendo de la habitacion y gritando como niño chiquito-¡MAMÁ!

-Itachi, no lo hagas- Dijo corriendo detras de él, Al llegar en donde se encontraba Itachi,muy cansado logro articular- Esta bien.

-Siiiiiiiiii- Dijo Itachi muy emocionado, luego fue a su habitacion y grito- ¡Apurate!- Algo molesto

-Bipolar- Susurro Sasuke caminando hacia su habitacion.

Despues de 15 minutos, salio Sasuke muy arreglado con una playera negra, jeans oscuros, una chamarra girs y unos converse negro.

-Vamos dijo Itachi desde su deportivo negro, muy emocionado.

-Itachi pareces niño chiquito, tranquilizate- Dijo el Uchija menor subiendo al auto. De pronto se escucha el grito de un rubio imperactivo de ojos azules que corria hacia ellos.

-Hola, Naruto ^^-Dijo Itachi

-Hola Itachi... teme- Dijo el rubio muy serio al menor de los Uchija.

-Dobe u¬¬... que quieres-Dijo fastidiado el peli-azabache.

-Solo queria sabes a donde iban y si podria acompañarlos- Dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa

-Sube, vamos a comprar regalos y cosas para adornar la casa, para festejar el cumpleaños de mamá y como siempre estas invitado, te quiero aqui, entendiste- Dijo Itachi.

-Si- Dijo Naruto nervioso, luego subio a el auto- Ammm... Itachi la fiesta sera como todos los años- Pregunto Naruto.

-Claro... como siempre de antifacez- Dijo Itachi arrancando el auto.

...

-Gracias, Konan- Dijeronm ambas Jovenes al salir del auto

-De nada- Dijo la peli-azul- Ammm... Sakura podrias decirle a mi padre que fui a el centro- Dijo Konan.

-Claro, Konan- Dijo Sakura, y despues de eso Konan se fue en el auto.

-Sakura-chan, te veo al rato para ir de compras, esta bien?- Dijo Hinata

-Claro- Dijo Sakura, despues cada una entro a su casa, en el lugar donde viven las jovenes era una calle privada, llenas de mansiones hermozas, Sakura y Hinata vivian cerca una de la otra, ambas vivian enfrante una de la otra.

Al llegar Sakura a su casa, escucho ladridos y unas risas en el patio trasero, recorrio toda la mansion hasta llegar a el patio trasero y vio a su tio Jiraiya jugando con un lindo Uzki Siberiano.

-Hola, tio- Dijo Sakura dandole un beso en la mejilla y dandole un pequeño abrazo-

-Sakura llegaste- Dijo un hombre de cabello largo,blanco, grisaceo quien jugaba con un hermoso perro gris.

-Que lindo perro, ¿como se llama?- Pregunto la peli-rosa quien acarisiaba al hermoso perro.

-Bueno enrealidad es ella y se llama Akira- Dijo el hombre- Y es tuya, tu tia y yo te lo compramos es un regalo de bienvenida.

-Gracias, Tio- Dijo la joven quien abrazo a su tio y despues fue con la perrita.- Bueno creo que acomodare mis cosas...ammmm... Tio ¿cual es mi habitacion?- Pregunto curiosa

-La que tu quieras, a excepcion del primero de todo el pasillo de la izquierda, esta bien, ese es mio- Dijo serio, despues entro y fue a su oficina.

...

-Papá, he llegado- Dijo Hinata quien subia al segundo piso y entraba a una habitacion- ¿Papá?, ¿Neji-kun?, ¿Hanabi?- Buscaba la joven.

-¿Hinata?-Dijo un joven de cabello café sujetado en una coleta y ojos perla.

-¡Neji-kun!-Dijo y corrio a abrazarlo- ¿como has estado y donde estan los demás?

-Mi tio esta en viaje de Negocios y Hanabi fue de compras- Dijo el joven

-Te extrañe mucho-Dijo la Hyuga llorando

-Y tambien- Dijo Neji abrazandola- Ven te llevare a tu habitacion

-Esta bien- Dijo siguiendolo

- Bien, aqui esta, te dejo tengo que salir con unos amigos, a si y mi tio te dejo un regalo en el garage, dijo que lo cuides mucho, ten este es mio a y este es una parde el regalo de mi tio.

-Gracia, Neji-kun- Dijo Hinata para despues abrir cada uno de ellos el de Neji era un collar que tenia el nombre de ella y el de su padre eran unas llaves de un auto- Gracias papá- Dijo y después bajo al garage y encontro un combertible azul, subio a el, salio de su casa, y espero a que Sakura saliera.

-Hola, Hinata, lindo auto, me recuerda a el deportivo negro que tenia en Inglaterra-Dijo Sakura, quien venia con la perrita y subia a el auto

-Si es hermozo, mi papá me lo regalo, y ¿que Jiraiya no iba hacer que te trageran tu auto aqui?- Pregunto la Hyuga mientras salian de la calle

-Si, dijo que a mas tardar en 2 dias estaba aquí

-Que bien, y ese perrito lindo como se llama?- Pregunto

-Se llama, Akira, mis tios me lo regalaron- Dijo acariciando a la perrita

-Esta muy linda- Dijo Hinata mientras se estacionaba en un parque junto a el centro comercial

...

-Sasuke, has hablado con Sakura-chan?- Pregunto Naruto

-No, ya tengo 2 semanas, sin hablarle, porque preguntas- Dijo Serio

- Es que hoy en la mañana trate de hablar con Hinata, y como sabes ella y Sakura viven juntas en un apartamento, llame a su casa y me dijeron que ya no vivian ahi-Dijo triste el rubio

-Que raro, de seguro y se cambiaron de apartemanto, mejor despues le preguntamos a Konan- Dijo viendo que Itachi se acercaba

-Y bien chicos ya decidieron que le van a regalar a mamá?- Pregutno curioso el peli-negro

-Yo, ya, haci que ire por el, vamos Sasuke-Dijo el Uzumaki, jalando a el Uzumaki menor

-Esta bien, to guardare estoy en el auto, enseguida regreso- Dijo Itachi caminando hacia el parque

-De regreso, por fin, se siente bien estar en casa de nuevo- Dijo Sakura quien caminaba junto con su perrita.

-Si, me pregunto como se veran Naruto-kun y Kiba-kun-Dijo Hinata

-Yo me pregunto como se veran Naruto y Sasuke-kun-Dijo Sakura que por ir tan entretenida con la perrita choco con alguien , que hizo que callera al piso y soltara la correa de la perrita y esta saliera corriendo

-Lo siento, dejame ayudarte- Dijo un joven peli-negro dandole la mano para ayudarla a que se pusiera de pie

-Sakura estas bien?- Pregunto Hinata

-Si estoy bien- Dijo tomando la mano de aquel hombre ¿y Akira?- Pregunto la Haruno.

-Creo que se fue corriendo hacia el centro- Dijo Nervioso el pelinegro mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-¡OH, no, mi tio me matara! tengo que encontrarla- Dijo la Haruno viendo a aquel hombre

-Si, quieres te ayudo a buscarla- Dijo mientras guardaba las cosas en el auto.-_*Por que siento que las conosco, haber has memoria*-_Pensaba el hombre

-Itachi...-Dijo la Haruno.


	3. Chapter 3

-¿Te conosco?-Pregunto Itachi-Aunque viendote un poco te me haces conocida

-**¿No, nos recuerdas?-**Pregunto la Haruno

-Perdon pero no, por mas que pienso no te reconsco-Dijo Itachi-Amm...¿Cual es tu nombre?-Pregunto Intachi curioso

-Haruno...Sakura-Dijo la Haruno

-Eh?...Sakura...pero...como...tu-Trataba de decir Itachi

-Hahahahaha- Reia la Haruno, junto con Hinata

-Y tu eres la pequeña Hinata- Decia Itachi

-Hai- Decia Hinata sonrojada

-Wooou, han crecido bastante-Dijo Itachi viendolas- Pero cuando llegaron y por que no me dijiste nada Sakura-Dijo Itachi haciendo pucheros

-Porque era una sorpresa, ademas pense que Konan, te habia dicho algo- Dijo la Haruno

-Bueno... me comento algo...pero...lo olvide-Dijo el Uchija mayor nervioso

-Y...¿C-como est-tan...todos?-Pregunto Hinata timida

-¿Todos ó Naruto?- Pregunto Itachi, mientras caminaba en direccion a el centro

-B-bue-eno...-Decial la oji-perla mientras jugaba con sus dedos

-Hahahahahahahaha- Estallarón a carcajadas Itachi y Sakura- El esta bien, aunque sigue igual de baka y nunca deja de comer ramen, ó, y tambien desde que se fueron nunca a dejado de usar el collar con cada simbolo de ustedes, aunque hablando de él,se encuentra en esa tienda junto con Sasuke- Dijo viendo de ree-ojo a la Haruno, la cual en cuanto pronunciarón su nombre se sonrojo- Hahahahaha, sigues siendo la misma Sakurita- Dijo Itachi

-Y, ¿c-co-mo es-sta?- Pregunto Sakura nerviosa

-La verdad es la persona mas aburrida que eh visto, desde que te fuiste se hizo más frío, no le gustan muchas cosas y nunca a dejado de usar el collar, pero tal vez cambiara si sabe que estas aquí-Dijo viendola de pies a cabeza- Y creo que Naruto también cambiaria si supira que tu Hinata, estas justo aqui

-No lo sé- Dijeron ambas a el unisono

-Oh claro que si, y yo se como, hoy celebraremos el cumpleaños de mamá, haci que estan invitadas, empieza a las 7:30 nada de retrasos, maximo las quiero a las 8:00 en mi casa, es en la colonia privaba, ¿ustedes saben cual?- Dijo Itachi

-Si, nos mudamos ahí-Dijo Hinata

-¿Enserio?, bien es el numero 102

-Asi que somos vecinos soy el 104 y Hinata es el 103

-Esta bien, las vere en la noche, por cierto lleven un antifaz, y con vestido hahaha, o si quieren vayan de traje-Dijo Itachi riendo

-Hahahah, muy chistosito Itachi-Dijo Sakura

-Bueno las dejo, Sakura si veo a tu perrita te la llevo a tu casa- Dijo Itachi

-Arigato-Dijo Sakura- Nos vemos en la noche-Dijo la joven, entrando a una tienda, bueno mas bien siendo arrastrada por la Hyuga.

...

-Quitamelo de ensima, Naruto- Dijo Sasuke, quien estaba tirado en el piso con Akira lambiendole toda la cara.

-Esta bien-Dijo Naruto, entonces tomo a la perrita y comenzo a acariciarla, entonces aparecio Itachi

-¡Oh!, encontraste a Akira- Dijo el peli-negro y tomo a la perrita en sus brazos

-La conoces-Dijo Sasuke todo molesto y limpiandose la cara

-Si, es de una amiga mía, bien sera mejor irnos para arreglar la mansion-Dijo el Uchija mayor,llevandose a la perrita

-Infantil-Dijo Sasuke caminando detras de él

-Vamos-Dijo Itachi arrancando el auto

...

-Woooou-Dijo Sakura al ver a cierta pelinegra, con un hermozo vestido blanco

-Ni hablemos de ti, te vez hermosa con es vestido rojo- Dijo la Hyuga.

-Arigato, bien creo que me llevare este- Dijo Sakura entrando a el vestidor y cambiandose de ropa

-Y yo este- Dijo la Hyuga llendo al mostrador cada una muy feliz por su eleccion.

Salieron de la tienda y entraron a unas cuantas tiendas más

-Estoy muerta- Dij Sakura sentandose en una banca y dejando unas bolsas a un lado

-Eso te pasa por querer tantas cosas- Le dijo Hinata

-Si, mejor ya hay que volver a casa- Dijo la Haruno

Cuando las jovenes salian de la plaza hacia el estacionamiento un moto negra paso a gran velocidad casi atropellando a Sakura.

-Fijate por donde vas idiota- Grito una peli-rosa molesta

-¿Estas bien? Sakura-chan

-Si pero ese idiota casi me mata, ojala y choque- Dijo la Haruno, con malisia

-Mejor, vamonos- Dijo la Hyuga

...

**/CASA UCHIJA/**

-Itachi, ven por el maldito perro- Grito Sasuke, ya que la perrita estaba desaciendo los adornos que acababa de poner el pelinegro

-Su nombre es Akira- Dijo Itachi cogiendo a la perrita

-No te pregunte su maldito nombre-Dijo Sasuke molesto

-Oye teme... me ayudas- Dijo Naruto que estaba cubierto con serpentinas

-Yo te ayudo- Dijo Itachi bajando a Akira e intentando desatar a Naruto

Despues de mucho trabajo y desatar a Naruto un par de veces, la casa ya estaba lista

-De acuerdo, todo esta listo, asi que voy a arreglarme- Dijo Itachi subiendo

-Ya me voy teme, vuelvo despues- Dijo Naruto, despidiendose- Adios bonita, cuidate de Sasuke-teme- Dijo Naruto Akariciando a la perrita

-Adios, dobe- Dijo Sasuke, llendo a su habitacion, cuando se percato de que la perrita lo iba siguiendo

-Hmp- Dijo cargando a la perrita y entrando a su habitacion aun con la perrita en brazos.

**/HABITACION DE ITACHI/**

Itachi se estaba peinando, cogio su celular y marco un numero

_**-Hola-Contesto la voz del otro lado del telefono**_

-Hola, ¿tienes algo que hacer esta noche?-Pregunto Itachi

_**-No, ¿Que tienes planeado?**_

_**-**_Habra una fiesta en mi casa, dile a Dei y a los demas que vengan, sale?

_**-¿Y si quiero ir sin ellos?**_

-Hahahahaha, ya enserio diles que vengan- Entonces se oye un ruido fuerte-¿Eso, fue un camion?, me contestas mientras conduces

_**-Puede ser, yo les digo no te preocupes, ¿a que hora es?**_

-A las 8:00 y por favor ven con algo decente nada de negro,o y un antifaz, ¿entendiste?

_**-Claro, nos vemos a las 10:00**_

-¡Te dije que a las 8:00

_**-Esta bien estare hay no te preocupes, adios- Y sin mas colgo el telefono**_

-Que educacion- Dij Itachi riendo.


	4. Chapter 4

-Itachi, ya, llamé a los amigos de mamá, ellos estaran adentro y nosotros en el jardin tracero-Dijo Sasuke, entrando al cuarto de Uchija mayor, traía un pantalón negro de vestir una camisa blanca y una saco negro, luego de un rato Itachi se dio cuenta de que Sasuke cargaba a la perrita

-Hahahahahahaha, que lindo hermano- Decia Itachi mientras reia

-Dejate de payasadas Itachi-Dijo Sasuke molesto- Hmp, ademas ella me siguio a mi habitacion- Dijo el Uchija menor restandole importacia

-Si, si supongamos que te creo-Dijo Itachi - Emmmmm, ¿llamaste a tus amigos?- Pregunto

-Si, bien sabes que ellos nunca se pierden una fiesta-Dijo Sasuke retirandose, con la perrita en brazos

**/EN EL BARRIO/**

-Bueno, me voy arreglar, nos vemos en la fiesta, ¿esta bien Hina?-Dijo Sakura saliendo del auto

-De acuerdo nos vemos aya- Dijo Hinata entrando a su casa

**/CASA UCHIJA/**

-Un joven pelinegro muy desesperado marcaba y marcaba un numero, mas nadie contestaba

-Vamos, Sakura, contesta- Decia Sasuke muy desesperado

-Sasuke, ya estan llegando los invitados-Dijo Itachi

-Tss', bien marcare después-Dijo Sasuke colgando el telefono y retirandose de la habitacion

-Waff, Waff-Ladraba la perrita, antes de que Sasuke se retirara de la habitacion

-Hmp, tss' eres muy molesta- Decia Sasuke mientras cargaba a la perrita

-¡SASUKE!-Grito Itachi

-¡NO ME GRITES, YA VOY!-Grito Sasuke, con la perrita en brazos.

-Ammm, Sasuke, regresame a la perrita, tengo que entregarla-Dijo Itachi tratando de quitarle la perrita a Sasuke, mas este se negaba

-Hmp, No-Dijo Sasuke dandole la espalda a Itachi

-Sasuke, ¡damela ahora!-Dijo Itachi desesperado

-Hmp-Pronuncio Sasuke, colocando a la perrita en el piso

-Vamos- Dijo Itachi caminando a la entrada pensando que la perrita lo seguia

-Waff, waff-Ladro la perrita, corriendo hacia donde se fue Sasuke

-¡OYE!-Grito Itachi corriendo detras de ella

En el jardin del casa Uchija, se encontraba un Sasuke acostado en un arbol de cerezos, cuando cintio que algo se subia en él.

-Huh?, Itachi debe de estar buscandote-Dijo Sasuke cargando a la perrita

-Waff, waff-Ladro la perrita aun en los brazos de Sasuke

-Aqui estas- Dijo Itachi quitandole la perrita a Sasuke

- Waff, waff- Ladraba la perrita, observando a Sasuke.

**/Entrada de la casa de Sakura/**

-Bien, creo que es aquí- Dijo Itachi, tocando el timbre de una gran mansion.

-Hola joven, ¿que se le ofrese?-Dijo una mujer de avanzada edad

-Hola, ¿se encuentra Sakura?-Pregunto el Peli-negro

-Si, enseguida la hablo- Dijo la señora indicandole a Itachi que pase- Tome asiento

-Gracias-Dijo Itachi, tomando asiento y acarisiando a la perrita

**/Habitacion de Sakura/**

Taaraa, taaraa'...-Tarareaba la Haruno, mientras cepillaba su cabello, entonces alguien toca a su puerta- ¡Voy!- Dijo Sakura

-Niña, Sakura, te busca un joven muy apuesto-Dijo la Señora

-Hahahahaha, Gracias Chiyo, enseguida voy-Dijo Sakura, cerrando la puerta una vez que Chiyo salio.

**-Después de un rato-**

-Itachi-kun-Dijo Sakura mientras corria a abrazar a el atractivo pelinegro

-Hola, Saku- Dijo Itachi correspondiendo el abrazo

-¿A que se debe tu repentina visita?-Pregunto la Haruno

-A esto- Dijo Itachi mostrandole la perrita- ¿Oh,ya olvidaste que tenias una mascota?

-¡AKIRA!-Dijo Sakura tomando a la perrita- Gracias Itachi- Dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla a Itachi

-Grata recompensa-Dijo Itachi haciendo que la Haruno se sonrrojara.

-Bien, tengo que irme-Dijo Itachi despidiendose de la Haruno.

-Gracias, Itachi-kun-Dijo Sakura acompañandolo a la entrada

-Te veo en un rato-Dijo Itachi, para despues ir a la gran entrada de la casa, y dirigirse a la entrada de la suya

**/Casa Hyuga 2 horas despues/**

-Hinata-sama-Dijo un peli-castaño, tocando la puerta de la habitacion de Hinata

-Pasa, Neji-kun-Dijo la oji-perla-¡Hola! ¿que pasa?

-Mi tio, nos esta esperando abajo-Dijo un Hyuga muy arreglado, llevaba puesto un traje negro con una playera blanca y tenia desabrochado 2 botones de su camisa, y un antifaz de color negro con algunos detalles platados

-Hai-Dijo la Hyuga con un vestido blanco y un antifaz de color blanco con adornos negros-Vamos-Dijo Hinata tomando el brazo de su primo para dirigirse a con su padre

**/Casa Uchija/**

-Itachi-Dijo el Uchija- ¿vendra Konan?

-Si, vendra junto con sus padres y una prima- Dijo Itachi con una gran sonrisa

-¿Una prima?-Pregunto Sasuke, curioso

-Si, y esta muy bonita, lastima que esta enamorada de otra persona, y lastima que tengo novia-Dijo Itachi, viendo la expresion de Sasuke

-Ummmm-Meditaba el Uchija menor

-Y...¿como vas con Karin?-Pregunto Itachi cambiando de tema

-Es una pegajoza, no la soporto-Dijo Sasuke molesto y con una cara de fastidio

-Bien, los amigos de mis padres ya estan aqui, bueno casi todos, llamare a papá para que venga con mamá-Dijo Itachi marcando un numero

_**-¿Itachi que pasa?-Pregunto un hombre del otro lado del telefono**_

Papá, ya estan todos, tus amigos estan aqui, necesito que vengas con mi madre-Dijo Itachi

_**-Ya vamos, pero es que tu madre se emociono mucho y compro muchisimas cosas-Dijo Fugaku-Llegaremos en 5 minutos**_

-Esta bien aqui los esperamos-Dijo el Uchija Mayor colgando el telefono.

-¿Y bien?-Pregunto Sasuke

- Llegaran en 5 minutos, mamá se volvio a emocionar en las compras-Dijo el peli-negro en un suspiro

_¡DING DONG!_

-Bien y llegaron mas invitados ire abrir-Dijo Itachi

-Te acompaño-Dijo el peli-azabache caminando detrás de Itachi

-Hola señor Hiashi-Saludaron los Uchija a el unisono

-Hola Itachi y Sasuke-Saludo el señor Hyuga

-Pasen por favor-Dijo Sasuke acompañando a la familia a el salón

Un vez en el salon Sasuke no podia evitar ver a la peli negra y notar que se le hacia conocia asi que no dudo ni un minuto en acercarce y preguntale si se habian visto antes

-Hola-Saludo Sasuke

-H-hola-Dijo Timidamente la Hyuga

-Oye, ¿te conosco?-Pregunto el Uchija

-N-no l-lo c-creo-Dijo Hinata

-¿Segura? creo aberte visto antes-Dijo Sasuke

-S-segura-Dijo Hinata

-Ammm, bueno me retiro-Dijo Sasuke dirigiendose hacia con Neji que se encontraba con su tio y unos amigos del señor Hyuga

-Hinata- tu vas en el jardín-susurro Itachi a la Hyuga

-Claro-Dijo la Hyuga camiando a el jardín junto con el Uchija

- Vamos Neji-Dijo Sasuke-Dirigiendose a el Jardín

-Hmp

...

-Hinata, le diras a Naruto, que estas aquí- Pregunto Itachi

-N-no lo s-se-Decia la Hyuga timida

-Vamos, Hina-cha-Dijo Itachi con ojitos de perrito

-Pero es que...-No termino la frase porque llego un Sasuke muy sorprendido

-¿Hinata?-Dijo Sasuke

-OOOpss-Dijo Itachi-Emmmm... ¿sorpresa?-Dijo Itachi.


	5. Chapter 5

-OOOpss-Dijo Itachi-Emmmm... ¿sorpresa?-Dijo Itachi.

Hinata estaba tan sorprendida al igual que Sasuke, ambos no decian palabra alguna, Hinata sentia que iba a desmayarse por el miedo, Sasuke tenia los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa, no sabia que hacer, solo en su cabeza estaba la frase "_Sakura, esta aqui, mi Sakura_", Itachi estaba muy nervioso no sabia que hacer, si dejar a Hinata con su sorprendido Hermano,o explicarle todo, Neji no decia nada solo esperaba la reaccion de algunos de los presentes.

-Sasuke, deja que te explique-Dijo Itachi muy nervioso

-No...me...expliques...nada-Decia Sasuke con un todo molesto-¡Tu sabias que yo estaba muy preocupado por que Sakura ni Hinata contestaban mis llamadas, sabias que estaban aqui y no me dijiste nada!

-S-sasuke, t-tran-nq-quilisate, p-por favor-Decia Hinata muy nerviosa-Si Itachi no te dijo nada, f-fue p-por que nosotras se lo pedimo, p-per-ro el queria, que le avisaramos que es-esta-vamos aquí-Decia Hinata

-T-tambien Sakura?-Pregunto Sasuke

-Si hermanito, Sakura tambien, ella sabia que tu ya habias hecho tu vida, sabe que tienes novia, y ella no quieria hechar a perder todo-Dijo Itachi poniendo una mano en el hombro de Sasuke

Sasuke no sabia que expresion poner, Si enojo por ocultarle las cosas, o tristeza por que Sakura sabia que el estaba en un relacion y tal vez habia perdido la oportunidad de estar con ella, no sabia que hacer lo unico que dijo fue-Me gustaría hablar a solas con Hinata-Dijo el Uchija sentandose en una banca ya que era mucho por procesar.

-Esta bien, vamos Neji-Dijo Itachi, quien se iba a otro lugar del hermoso y gran jardin

-¿Como esta ella?-Pregunto el azabache despues de que Itachi se iba de ahí

-Ella esta bien, aunque creo que aun esta algo afectada por la muerte de sus padres-Decía la Hyuga cabiz-baja

-Si, no puedo entender como es que murieron, hace apenas un año de muerte, me sorprende por que ellos son muy sanos-Decia Sasuke

-Si-Decia Hinata algo triste-Y, c-como e-esta N-na-naruto-kun-Pregutaba la Hyuga timidamente

-Hahahahaha-Río Sasuke-El esta bien sigue siendo el mismo dobe de siempre, aunque me preocupa todo el ramen que como, tal vez ya hasta tenga el cerebro de rame

-O/O-Se sonrrojo la Hyuga

-Te gusta el dobe, ¿verdad Hinta?-Pregunto el oji negro levantanto una ceja

-Etto, n-no-Dijo la Hyuga roja como un tomate

-Vamos Hinata, se nota a Kilomentros que te gusta-Decia el Uchija viendo la reaccion de Hinata, la cual sentia que se iba a desmayar de lo roja que se encontraba

-¿D-de verdad, s-se n-nota mucho?-Pregunto la Hyuga

-Si, hahahahahaha-Decia Sasuke, mientras veia como Hinata se ponia muy roja, el pensaba si alguien se podia poner mucho mas rojo que un tomate, y lo comprobo con Hinata, recordo que cuando iban a el parque antes de que ellas se fueran, Hinata siempre se desmayaba cuando veia que Naruto se acercaba mucho a ella, siempre se pregunto que es lo que Hinata le veia a el dobe, tambien recordo como Sakura se ponia, se sonrrojaba muy facil, siempre que se acercaba a ella, o la defendia de alguien la Haruno se sonrrojaba mucho, no tanto como Hinata pero su sonrrojo si se notaba, y despues una pregunto se le vino a la mente ¿Sakura, se habia olvidado de él? ó ¿Sakura, se enamoraria?

-Oye Hinata-Dijo el azabache llamando la atencion de la Hyuga- S-sakura se enamoro de alguien cuando estaba en Londres?

-Bueno, Sakura tubo un novio, no recuerdo muy bien su nombre solo se que era pelirrojo, de ojos marron

-Cuantos años tenia él.-Pregunto Sasuke con el ceño fruncido

-Bueno, enrealidad no lo sé , Sakura tenia 15 cuando andaba con él y durarón 2 años juntos, luego el dijo que se tenia que regresar a casa, esa vez Sakura llego muy destrosada a casa, y dijo que su relación se habia terminado, nunca supe si estaba enamorada, ella nunca me dijo muchas cosas de él, siempre que trataba de conocerlo mejor a él no me contaba nada, y sakura tamoco lo conocia tan bien, es como si el ocultara algo, y no quisiera que nadie lo supiese

-Hmp-Solo proncio Sasuke

Luego de un lagro rato de charla entre Sasuke y Hinata, y un largo rato para Itachi de recibir a todos lo invitados cada quien se fue un rato a convivir con sus amigos, Hinata, se estuvo todo el rato con Sasuke, ya que no conocia a la mayoría de la gente, solo reconocio a uno de todos, y ese era Naruto, no le quitaba la vista de encima, y eso no lo notaba muy bien Sasuke.

Itachi se dio cuenta de que solo faltaba una familia por llegar asi que se dirigio a la entrada y encuanto se dispuso a esperar llego la tan esperada persona para el Uchija. Una chica de cabello azul y ojos miel entro con un hermoso vestido negro, y un collar negro con rojo, ella portaba un antifaz rojo, cuando Itachi la vio no podia creer lo que veia, se acerco a ella y con un agradable gesto saludo a la familia y luego se dirio a la chica para darle un corto beso en lo labios.

Sakura, lleva un vestido rojo, con una parte mas larga que otra, llevaba un hermoso antifaz blancon con adornos platados, y unos tacones negros no muy altos, ella llevaba su cabello largo suelto, cuando la pelirrosa vio la accion de el Uchija se sorprendio, su prima nunca le habia dicho que su magnifico novio era Itachi solo le decia que era la mejor persona de todo el mundo, y en su mente nunca venia la idea de que fuera el Uchija.

_"¿Konan e Itachi"-_Se preguntaba la Haruno en su mente.


	6. Chapter 6

-¿Konan e Itachi?-Se preguntaba la Haruno en su mente

-¡Hola, Sakura!-Saludo Itachi a la Haruno

-¡Hola primo!-Dijo Sakura sonriendo-Nunca pense que fuera tu el famoso novio de mi prima

-Bueno, pues ahora que lo sabes...emmm... se me olvido lo que te iba a decir-Dijo Itachi riendo-Oye como puede ser que sea tu primo cuando tu eres mi cuñada

-Itachi-Reclamo la Haruno sonrojada-Tus sabes que yo no soy tu cuñada, tu cuñada es esa tal Karin que me dijiste-Dijo la Haruno bajando la triste la cabeza

-No, no- Reto Itachi-Para mi tu siempre seras mi cuñada aunque no seas nada de mi hermano-por ahora-Susurro Itachi lo ultimo

-Sakura, ¿Te agrada la idea de que Itachi se mi novio?-Pregunto Konan a la oji-jade

-¡Claro Itachi es de lo mas genial, me agrada que sea parte de la familia-Dijo Sakura caminando con la pareja hacia el jardín

-Hahahahah, esta bien-Dijo Konan con una gran sonrisa

-I-itachi-Dijo la pelirrosa nerviosa

-¿Que paso?-Pregunto Itachi notando el nerviosismo de Sakura

-No conosco a nadie-Dijo Sakura viendo a todos

-¡Claro que si!-Dijo Itachi-Mira ahi esta...emm...-Dijo volteando a ver a todos-¡Naruto!-Grito el Uchija mayor

-¿Huh?-Voltio la Haruno hacia el ojiazul que se acercaba muy sonriente a ellos

-Hola-Saludo muy alegre el Uzumaki a todos

-Naruto, promete que no vas a gritar-Dijo Itachi con un semblante serio

-Ummm, esta bien-Dijo Naruto-Oye, ¿Quién es ella?-Pregunto Naruto observando a Sakura

-Ella es Sakura-Dijo Itachi viendo como Naruto abria los ojos de sorpresa

-S-Sakura-Repitio Naruto-¡SAKURA-CHAN!-Grito Naruto abrazandola

-¡Naruto!-Dijo Sakura correspondiendo el abrazo

-Baka-Dijo Itachi golpeando en la cabeza a Naruto con el ceño fruncido

-¿P-por que hiciste eso?-Dijo Naruto sobandoce el lugar del golpe

-Te dije que no gritaras-Dijo Itachi-Bueno nosotros los dejamos-Dijo Itachi tomando de la mano a Konan y dirigirse con sus amigos

-Suerte primita-Dijo Konan, dedicandole una sonrrisa

-Jejejej-Rio Nerviosa-Emmm, Naruto, ¿Sasuke estaba contigo?-Pregunto Sakura

-No, el teme se encuentra con una linda chica por allá-Dijo Naruto señalando a Sasuke y Hinata-Hace rato estaba con nosotros pero dijo que debia de hablar con ella de algo muy importante y se retiraron

-Ummm' Hinata-Dijo la Haruno al ver a los dos jovenes hablar tanto y muy felices

-¿E-ella es H-hinata?-Pregunto Naruto con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa-M-mi Hinata-Susurro el rubio pero si lo alcanzo a oir Sakura

-Si Naruto, ella es tu Hinata, bueno no tanto ya que Uzumaki Naruto, tienes novia-Dijo Sakura viendo como Naruto baja la mirada

-Si lo sé-Dijo Naruto-Pero yo quiero a Hinata no a Kin, estoy con ella por que mi abuelo dijo que para se un Namikaze tengo que casarme con ella, aunque mi padre dice yo ya soy un Namikaze no importa lo que mi abuelo diga

-La verdad Naruto, yo apoyo a tu padre, tu eres un Namikaze sin importar lo que diga tu abuelo

-Gracias, Sakura-chan-Dijo Naruto abrazando a Sakura, la cual le correspondi el abrazo con una gran sonrisa.

La pelirrosa esta muy feliz Naruto era uno de sus mejores amigos, y por fin esta con él, Naruto aparte de ser su amigo es como un hermano para ella, y ahora que estaba con ella sentia que su familia estaba casi completa.

Luego de un rato de hablar sobre su vida, Sakura se dio cuanta de que Sasuke estaba muy sorprendido y no dejaba de verla, y Hinata solo movia los labios, a lo cual Sakura sospecho de que Hinata le habra dicho de que es ella

-Naruto, emmm... Sasuke y Hinata nos estab viendo-Dijo Sakura muy nerviosa

-Sakura, tu tienes que hablar con el teme-Dijo Naruto quien tomaba a Sakura del brazo y la llevaba con Sasuke

-Naruto, no-Decia Sasuke quien trataba de soltarse del agarre de Naruto

-Sakura-chan te prometo que si tu hablas con Sasuke, yo hablare con Hinata-Dijo Naruto quien aun llevaba a Sakura del brazo

-E-esta bien-Dijo Sakura rendida, por un momento Sakura se sentia feliz por que hablaría con Sasuke, pero tambien estaba nerviosa por que no sabría que hacer en el momento en que este frente a él.

Por otro lado Sasuke estaba tan feliz por que "**su" **Sakura, estaba en el mismo lugar que ella, tenia ganas de abrazarla, besarla y decirle lo mucho que la amaba pero no podía por que estaba con Karin, ya que el equipo de futbol le obligaba a estar con ella, ya que era la capitana de las porristas y él el capitan del equipo, y ambos eran los mas populares de la preparatoria.

Luego de un rato de lucha entre Naruto y Sakura, ya que la Haruno después se arrepintio, llegarón con Sasuke y Hinata.

-Hola-Saludo Naruto a sus dos amigos de enfrente

-H-hola-Saludo timidamente Hinata

-Hola dobe-Dijo Sasuke sin despegar la vista de su pelirrosa, quien despues gracias a un ligeron golpezito de Hinata reacciono-Naruto ahí algo que debo decirte-Dijo Sasuke viendolo con el ceño fruncido-Ella es...- No lo dejarón terminar por que Naruto lo interrumpio.

-Lo sé teme, ella es Hinata-Dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa, y viendo a la oji-perla-Y por eso estamos aquí-Dijo Naruto

-¿Si?-Pregunto Sasuke levantando una ceja

-Ella es Sa...-No pudo terminar por que Sasuke lo interrumpio

-Lo sé, ella es Sakura-Dijo Sasuke con una gran sonrrisa-Y me gustaría hablar con ella a solas-Dijo Sasuke poniendose de pie y tomando a Sakura de la mano enlazando sus dedos con los de ella, la cual muy nerviosa también enlazo sus dedos con los de él.

Mientra tanto hizo lo mismo con Hinata, pero ellos fuerón a una habitación para hablar con ella sin que todos vieran a su hermosa Hinata. Sasuke se llevo a Sakura a el "pequeño" bosque que había detras de su casa, y la llevo a la enorme cabaña que Sasuke, Naruto y unos arquitectos construyeron junto a un pequeño lago.

-Sakura-Dijo Sasuke una vez dentro de la cabaña.-¿¡¿Por que no me dijiste que estabas aquí, por que,? debiste de haber considerado como me sentia-Decia Sasuke muy molesto, y alborotando su caballo azabache.

-Yo...yo... no te dije por que tu y yo no somos nada, yo sabia que tu ya habias creado tu vida, tu ya tenias novia y solo accedi a vernir porque... porque... queria confezarte mis sentimientos, quería decirte que te amo, pero solo arruinaria todo-Dijo Sakura con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Sakura...yo...-Decia Sasuke con los ojos habiertos como platos de la sorpresa

-No, Sasuke, yo no tengo derecho a venir y a hechar a perder tu vida-Decía Sakura llorando-Lo siento creo que no debi de haber venido-Dijo Sakura, quien se disponia a salir pero una mano se lo impido pero ella aun intetaba abrir la puerta cuando vio que otro brazo estaba apoyado en la puerta para que ella no pudiera salir.

-Sakura...yo...yo también te amo-Dijo Sasuke susurrandole al oído a la Haruno, la cual abrio los ojos de la impresion-No te vayas por favor, no me dejes otra vez-Dijo Sasuke abrazando por la cintura a Sakura y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro y derramando una cuantas lágrimas-Por favor, te amo, te amo muchisimo, no me dejes-Dijo Sasuke

-Sasuke-Dijo Sakura volteandose para ver si lo que decia Sasuke era verdad-Yo...-No pudo terminar la frase por que los labios de Sasuke la callarón con un beso que demostraba los sentimientos de casa uno, Sasuke pego mas a Sakura a su cuerpo y Sakura enrredo sus brazos en el cuello de Sasuke, enrredando sus dedos en el pelo del oji-negro.


End file.
